


ChocoJuntoshi

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: The title says it all… ok maybe not. Jun made chocolates, and leader eats them. Well, sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [rainbowfilling](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/). Gosh, its been soooo long since I last wrote a rainbow filling! A year perhaps? Sorry for my long absence! I actually have a few half written rainbowfillings sitting around. If only I can get round to finishing them…ok I kinda cheated and killed two birds with one stone, fitting in my ChocoJun fic with a rainbow filling prompt. But whatever :P
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I have not actually watched Shitsuren Chocolatier, so I’ll just use my imagination as to what chocolates Jun made. Of course, fiction will always be what fiction is.

Matsumoto was in a jolly mood. Filming for his new drama, Shitsuren Chocolatier had just wrapped up for the day and they were exceptionally early. In fact, it was only 6pm and they had not even eaten dinner yet. Jun prayed that such miracles will keep occurring, though he knew that working till way past midnight for drama shoots was the norm. Jun had just finished changing out and was going to leave the green room when a staff entered with a box of chocolates. The ones he’d made himself during the rehearsals, as well as the actual drama shot.

“Ah thank you very much, are you sure its really ok for me to bring this home?” Jun asked.

The staff nodded politely.

“You sure you won’t need this for tomorrow’s filming or something?” Jun asked again.

“You’ll have to make more in tomorrow’s filming anyway….” The staff laughed.

“Ah true…” Jun muttered as he pondered what to do with that huge box of chocolates.

 

Jun’s car had stopped at the traffic light, waiting for the lights to turn green. He was driving today. His manager hadn’t expected his drama filming to end so early and was still at a meeting in the jimusho. Jun glanced at the big box of chocolates in the passenger seat. There’s no way he’s gonna finish that by himself. He’ll probably just leave it in the greenroom during their VS or shiyagare filming, and the four members will help to settle the ‘problem’ for him. They’d been constantly bugging him to give them chocolates after all.

 

Jun looked around suddenly and groaned. While his mind was occupied on the issue of the chocolates, he had mistakenly gone straight instead of making a left turn and now he had ended up going on the expressway and was travelling in the opposed direction from his home. He swore as he had no choice but to get off the expressway at the next exit. Jun eyed the clock in irritation as the minutes ticked by. His only early day and he had to make a wrong turn. Jun’s eyes widened as he got off the expressway though. He had been in the area before, and only recently. Jun followed his instincts as he took a right turn into one of the neighbourhoods.

 

Realisation hit Jun like a rock as he drove along the neighbourhood. The last time he drove on this road, that man was in the passenger seat, and giving him instructions on how to get to his place. Jun toyed with the idea of calling Ohno to ask if he was home, but before he knew it Ohno’s apartment was already in sight.

“Ah what the hell.” Jun muttered as he pulled up into the apartment car park.

No harm checking if leader’s home right? Ohno would probably be shocked at his appearance because they hardly meet up outside of work, but Ohno can’t complain when he’s getting a personal delivery of chocolates right? Jun reasoned as he took the lift up to the apartment, chocolates in hand.

 

Jun had rang the doorbell for the third time and was considering whether he should leave when the door opened a crack. Ohno frowned in confusion as he saw the man standing at his front porch.

“Jun?”

“Yes its me, now will you please let me in already?” Jun had been waiting at the door for a good 15 minutes and he wouldn’t like it if any of Ohno’s neighbours spotted him.

“Ah sure, please step in…” Ohno replied as he opened and door and fetched a pair of slippers from the cupboard for Jun.

 

Jun took in the scene of Ohno’s house. Nothing much had changed since his last visit, besides the place being messier than before. Then he spotted the top of the hammock chair that Ohno had ‘confessed’ to having in their show recently. He wanted to sit on the chair, but upon closer inspection he realised that the chair was stuff full of clothes.

“Ah gomen… it somehow ended up becoming a laundry basket…” Ohno said as he spotted Jun’s gaze.

Ohno cleared the fishing magazines that was strewed all over the sofa and invited Jun to have a seat. An awkward silence filled the room for a moment and Jun briefly wondered if showing up unannounced on Ohno’s doorstep was a wise choice.

 

“Ano why did you come?” Ohno asked.

Jun explained his wrong turn at the traffic lights that led him here.

“Ah souka…” Ohno replied.

“Would you like something to drink? Sake?”

“No, I need to drive home later… I’d better not get drunk…”

“Ah…” Ohno muttered as he hunted around the kitchen for a non-alcoholic drink.

Sensing his leader’s distress, Jun yelled “Just plain water will do.”

“Gomen ne… I don’t really have anything… ah how about ocha?” Jun thanked leader as the old man came out with two cups of steaming tea.

“Eh? What’s this?” Ohno asked as he saw the box of unknown object sitting on his coffee table.

“Took you long enough to notice!” Jun chuckled as he held the box up.

“Why don’t you guess?”

“Chocolates?” Ohno asked.

“You had drama filming today didn’t you?” Jun nodded, causing Ohno to look around for the clock.

“Eh? Its only 7:30? Uso! Your drama filming ended so early???” Ohno exclaimed in disbelieve.

“Just today ne…” Jun smiled.

“Ii naaa!” Ohno commented as he made a ‘I’m so jealous face’, causing Jun to burst out in laughter.

“Ohno-san you had an off day today?” Jun inquired.

“Ah…” Ohno scratched his head and scrunched up his face as he tried to recall.

“You’ve forgotten already? It was just today you know?” Jun ridiculed.

“Nope I had a magazine interview and a photo shoot this morning.” Ohno finally recalled.

“Ah souka…” Jun replied.

And the room fell into silence again as Jun struggled to think of something to say.

“Ah why don’t you try the chocolates…?” Jun said as he picked up the box for a closer inspection, before passing the box to Ohno.

“Is it alright (for me to open to box)?” Ohno asked.

“Hai dozo!” Jun replied.

 

Ohno stuck out his tongue slightly as he carefully opened the box. The round pieces of milk chocolate inside looked perfect. Ohno poked a piece experimentally.

“What are you trying to do?” Jun enquired, frowning as he noticed the childish look that had appeared on Ohno’s face.

“Just hurry up and try it already…” Ohno picked up the piece of chocolate that he’d been poking and took a bite.

“Uwah… umai!” Ohno exclaimed.

“Eh you made these?” Ohno asked, eyes widening in surprise.

“Un,” Jun replied as he nodded “These are the actual chocolates I made during filming… and from the rehearsals too.”

“Ah souka… Jun-kun sugoi naaa” Ohno cooed, as he licked the melted chocolate off his fingers because he had held on to the piece of chocolate for too long.

“You should have eaten the chocolate in one mouth” Jun chided as he saw the melted chocolate on Ohno’s fingers.

“Chocolate is quite a special thing, it’ll melt at just below body temperature so you can’t hold on to it for too long. It stays solid at room temperature, but once you pop it into your mouth it’ll melt because of your body heat.” Jun explained.

Ohno raised his eyebrows and gave Jun a playful look.

“Melt at body temperature you say…” Before Jun could react, Ohno swiped his fingers on Jun’s cheek.

Jun touched his cheek and was mortified to see sticky chocolate sticking to his fingers. He scowled. Ohno must have taken a piece of chocolate and let it melt in his hands on purpose while he was giving his chocolate 101 lecture.

“What are you trying to do leader? I put a lot of effort into making the chocolate you know! How can you waste it like this!” Jun scolded.

“Who said I was going to waste it?” Ohno smirked as he leaned in and licked the chocolate off Jun’s face.

“Unnn yummy!” Ohno exclaimed.

“You’re lucky I’m not wearing any make up.” Jun scowled once more.

“Ah why’s our Junji so uptight today…?” Ohno asked as he smeared some chocolate on Jun’s neck before proceeding to lick it off.

“Is there any difference between doing that and licking it off your fingers?” Jun asked with a slight frown.

“Why don’t you try and tell me?” Ohno replied as he winked suggestively, before continuing his quest to smear Jun with chocolate.

“Stop it, you’re going to dirty my clothes!” Jun scowled as he stopped Ohno’s hand midair.

Ohno gave Jun a wounded look, but not for long, as Jun leaned in and licked the chocolate off Ohno’s fingers. Ohno’s face broke into a smile as he returned the favour by licking clean Jun’s fingers. With their hands all clean (as clean as saliva can get anyway), Ohno started tugging the designer clothes off Jun. Off came the scarf and the outer coat.

Jun leaned in and gave Ohno a long kiss before whispering into Ohno’s ear “Shall we go someone else…?” he said, while giving the open balcony a brief look.

There were no apartments across Ohno’s but it never hurts to be careful. Ohno picked up the box of chocolates and lead Jun to his bedroom. The curtains in the room were drawn so they’ll have their privacy. They took turns teasing the clothes off each other before Ohno dragged Jun down onto the bed together. Ohno took the initiative and started rubbing a piece of chocolate over Jun’s abs. The chocolate merely slid around harmlessly at first, but soon it began leaving a sweet chocolate trail everywhere it went. Ohno leaned in onto Jun, spreading the chocolate all over his own chest while doing so.

He took a deep breath and exclaimed “Hmm Jun you smell soooo good!”

 

In the mean time, Jun was working on spreading chocolate onto Ohno’s cute butt cheeks. Jun crossed over Ohno, smearing chocolate all over Ohno’s back as he used his tongue to clean off the chocolate on Ohno’s butt, before poking his tongue experimentally into Ohno’s hole. Realising that he was getting topped, Ohno wriggled around violently as he tried to throw Jun off.

“What are you doing?” Jun complained, as the two of them wriggled around in bed, struggling for control, all the while spreading more chocolate on each other, and inevitably getting even more chocolate on the bedding.

 

Eventually Jun gave in. He absolutely hated not being in control, but then again, he’s up against leader. He’d secretly asked the rest of the members once and found out that he wasn’t the only one who’d been indulging leader. Despite all their teasing on TV, they all had a soft spot for the old man. Their old man. It didn’t mean that Ohno always gets to top, but since he wanted to top so badly today, Jun had no heart to deny leader of his wishes.

 

Ohno hugged Jun from behind as he spread some lube onto his member and began preparing Jun. He reached for another piece of chocolate - the last piece, with his left hand and began spreading the sticky mess over Jun’s member. Jun’s rarely used hole was tight and warm.

“ArghhhUnnnnn” Ohno moaned as the tightness enveloped his junior.

“Junnnnnnn feeelllssss sooooo gooooodddd…..” He moaned.

Using both hands now, Ohno expertly played with Jun junior, stroking, twisting, flicking… all in time with his own rhythm. Jun gave a cry as leader started moving inside him. The initial stretch had been painful but once Ohno started moving it felt so good that he’d forgotten completely about the pain. Jun buckled his hips to meet Ohno’s as he tried to get more friction. As the pair moved faster and faster the moans of ‘Jun’ and ‘Satoshi’ became more sensual and more desperate. With a final thrust Jun spilled his load onto Ohno’s hands and collapsed on the bed. Jun saw stars as Ohno continued pounding into Jun faster and faster before he finally released his warm load inside Jun. Ohno collapsed on the bed beside Jun and the duo laid there panting from their exertions. Ohno was still panting when Jun got off the bed ten minutes later to inspect the state he was in. In spite of Ohno’s promise not to waste the chocolates, most of the chocolates had in fact been wasted. Both of them were coated in a thin layer of chocolate and sweat, brown chocolate marks were all over the bedsheets and duvet, the box which originally held there chocolates was strewn on the floor - crushed and smudged with chocolate all over, and even the wall had been marked with patches of brown. Jun smiled. Ohno was going to have a hell of a time cleaning up later but he didn’t care. It was the old man’s fault for starting it anyway. It nudged Ohno as he looked around for a clock. It was 10 pm already, no wonder his stomach was growling. Time sure flies when you are having fun.

“Come on leader…” Jun said as he pulled Ohno forcefully off the bed.

“Let’s wash up and go for dinner together… I’m hungry” Jun whined, as he tried to stop Ohno from falling asleep.

“You go bathe first… I’ll join you in a bit…” Ohno muttered as he buried his head in the pillow, effectively smearing chocolate all over the cover which has miraculously survived the ordeal unscathed till then.

“Don’t fall asleep ok?” Jun yelled as he headed into the bathroom to prepare the bath tub.

 

Jun need not have worried about Ohno falling asleep though, because Ohno appeared the moment he stepped into the warm bath water.

“So you were just waiting for me the fill up the bath tub for you?” Jun complained.

Ohno gave Jun a sheepish look, earning himself a smack on the head. Thankfully he’d slipped off all of Jun’s rings before they began. They got into the bath together and scrubbed each other’s backs. It soon evolved into a tickling match, and the bath water and soap splashed all over the toilet, so much so that Ohno nearly slipped on his way out. They were both doubled over in laughter by the time they had finished drying and went back to Ohno’s bedroom. It took them a while to calm down before Ohno grabbed some fresh clothes from his closet while Jun set about picking up and straightening his pieces of discarded clothing off the floor. Jun started laughing again at the sight of Ohno’s chocolate filled bed.

“You’ll have to clean that up before you sleep tonight leader” Jun said in between laughs.

Ohno looked at the mess on his bed and joined in the laughter.

“Nah its fine, I’ll just sleep on the sofa.”

Earning another hard smack from Jun. Ohno was glad that Jun’s rings were still scattered all over the living room floor. At the rate he was earning smacks, he’d be having a concussion by now if Jun’s hands were ‘armoured’.

“Still, you should clean that up before it gets invaded by ants or something.” Ohno nodded as he went out to the living room to help Jun gather his clothing.

 

When he came back into his bedroom armed with Jun’s outer coat, scarf, and a million and one accessories, he was surprised to see Jun wiping the last of the stains off the wall with wet toilet paper.

“Ah thanks… you don’t have to do that…” Ohno said. They have been band mates for 15 years and Jun’s random acts of kindness still surprised him all the time.

“I’ll just get it cleaned tomorrow, its fine really.” But Jun insisted on helping Ohno changed the bedsheets before they leave.

"Sleeping on the sofa is not good for your body, say didn’t you promise Nino time and again to stop sleeping on the sofa already?” Jun frowned as he gave Ohno a stern look.

“Ah that…” Ohno turned away in embarrassment.

 

It was nearly 11 pm by the time Jun finished styling his hair and putting on all his accessories. They decided to eat at the small family restaurant that was within walking distance since it was late already, and Jun had an early start the next day due to his drama filming. Dinner was a quiet affair, there were other customers in the restaurant and the duo preferred not to let everyone know two members of Arashi were eating out in the little restaurant. The owner of the restaurant knew Ohno though, and she gave them extra large helpings of everything, something that Jun was grateful for because he was absolutely starving. They walked back to the apartment in silence and Ohno waved goodbye as Jun got into his car.

 

It was long past midnight by the time Jun reached home. He groaned as he set the alarm clock for the morning. He’d originally planned to head home early, get dinner, and catch up on some beauty sleep. Little did he know that a wrong turn on the road would lead to such an adventure. His ass was sore and he felt even more exhausted than he would have been if he’d been filming instead of having fun with Ohno.

 

When Matsumoto entered the set the next morning, he was grouchy and barely awake.

The brave staff who’d passed Jun the chocolate plucked up his courage once more and asked Matsumoto “Did you try the chocolates yesterday?”

“Ah the chocolates” A wide grin instantly appeared on Jun’s face, “they were just perfect”.

Jun started smiling to himself as he recalled the incidents of last night, leaving the bewildered staff to wonder what was going on.


End file.
